


How Not to Handle Bad Days

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Reactions To Stress, Lovers Behaving Badly, M/M, Multi, Nooooo I Didn't Save Before The Computer Went Out, injured pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri finds his cat injured after escaping the house.  In his worry, he jumps to conclusions about how Potya got out, and Yuuri and Kenjirou do not appreciate it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	How Not to Handle Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Worry and Conflict  
> Pairing: Katsuki Yuuri/Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky

The door banged open, and Yuri stormed in, eyes flashing murder. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you idiots to make sure the door gets closed?”

“I did close the door,” Yuuri said. “I closed it, and locked it for good measure. Kenjirou has been here the whole time. If the door was open, we have a huge problem.”

“No fucking kidding we have a huge problem!” Yuri threw his phone to Yuuri. When Yuuri caught it, his anger disappeared immediately. It was open to a picture of Yuri’s cat lying in the street with obvious bad injuries. “I’d have been home two hours ago if it weren’t for this. Potya’s at the vet, he’s in surgery, and I’m so fucking pissed. How dare you tell me you didn’t leave the door open? How else did he get out?”

“I don’t know, but I did close the door every time I went in or out,” Yuuri snapped. “Kenjirou hasn’t gone anywhere today, he’s been on Zoom for school, so that leave you or an alternate exit point. Did you even look for an open window, or did you just come in here snarling at me?”

“I would never leave the door open!” Yuri stomped off, leaving Yuuri rolling his eyes. Yuri could be stubborn. He would have to check the windows himself, it seemed. Yuri was probably right – he was the most diligent about closing doors – but it wasn’t impossible. Yuuri was usually very good about it, too, unless he had his hands full or it was a nice day and he wanted to let the scents from the garden come into the house.

He could hear Yuri and Kenjirou shouting at each other and groaned. Their dog was in the back yard, so it probably didn’t matter if he found the open window now or after he’d gone and refereed that fight. It wasn’t often that Kenjirou got truly angry, but that was rage Yuuri was hearing.

He got there just in time to get between his two lovers as Kenjirou lunged at Yuri. “Kenjirou, what’s wrong?”

“He accused me of leaving the door open, and when I asked him to come back in an hour or so because I still had a class to finish, he unplugged my computer! I had work open that I can’t remember if I saved or not, but you know how bad I am about that!” Kenjirou tried to get around Yuuri to Yuri, but Yuuri held firm. “Are you taking his side on this?”

“No, I am not. Yuri, you know better than to unplug Kenjirou’s computer.” Yuri bristled, about to retort, but Yuuri shot him a warning glare. “And Kenjirou, Potya’s badly injured and is at the vet because he got out, so please cut him some slack. And both of you, remember that you love each other.”

As expected, Kenjirou’s anger disappeared entirely, and this time when he tried to get around Yuuri to Yuri, Yuuri stepped aside and let him go. Yuri needed the hug. Kenjirou needed one, too. Yuuri took off to let them hug it out while he examined windows and doors, looking for any kind of opening big enough for a cat to get through.

He found one – the screen had started to come off a window, and there was fur trapped on the side. This was probably how Potya had gotten out. “Yuri! Come see this.”

Yuri came over, still angry, and went pale when he saw what Yuuri was pointing at. “I’m an asshole. I am so sorry. I hope there’s never another situation like this, but I will try to remember this one and not jump to conclusions.”

“Good.” Yuuri hugged Yuri. “Of course we understand why you were worried. Just please find a better outlet for it, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Yuri glanced over his shoulder. “Right now, I’m gonna distract myself by helping Kenjirou redo his work.”


End file.
